


直到大雪将我们淹没

by swimpool



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimpool/pseuds/swimpool
Summary: 四季少了一季，横跨了三个季节的普通爱情故事。





	直到大雪将我们淹没

1.

上城睦月家门前有条长长的路，路的尽头有一个不矮的土坡。他每次回家，都要骑着自行车攀上土坡，又从坡上俯冲下来。当时是五月份，睦月常穿短袖衬衫，他从坡上飞下来时，衬衫就像鸟一样张开翅膀。

说家好像不大准确。这地方是他租下的房子，因为离大学不远，房租也不贵，当时忙着找房子的他便草草定了下来。现在看来，这选择并不赖——房间不大，但格局布置合理。一室一厅的房间足够他一个独身学生居住，窗户也都朝南开，只要拉开窗帘，大把阳光就能洒进屋子里。

他上学时，不例外也要面对这条坡。从这个角度看，那条长长的路，像是为了助跑准备的一样。他从家门口开始就要一直发力，直到最后借助惯性越过高坡。多数时候他都能成功跨过出门路上的第一道坎，少数时候不行。往往是眼看着前轮离顶点只有一拳头的距离，自行车却擅自停了下来。他一慌乱，连人带车摔了下来，后面有人端着咖啡望着他忍不住笑出声。睦月灰头土脸地爬起来，隔着灰尘望见橘也望着他。

橘是他的邻居，也是他的房东。校园处于城市郊区，因而这座宅子并不比市中心的小房子更值钱。橘朔也是作家，辛辛苦苦地爬格子，攒下来一栋房子，在这里兢兢业业地继续码字。

睦月第一次见到橘的照片，是在房地产公司的资料册上。那张照片不是别的，正是印在他小说勒口上的公式照。照片里的橘穿了白西装，戴了黑框眼镜，看上去知性而疏离。目光指向镜头外的世界，但也并非指向看着照片的人，而是更高，更渺远的地方。睦月望着照片忍不住心里犯难，担心这人并不好相处。

他照例骑自行车去。车是从老家带回来的，所幸他的家乡离这里也不算太远，路上并没有怎么折腾。他从那个坡上冲下来的时候，橘正对着电脑敲字。听见远处有自行车铃的清脆声响，橘从电脑里抬起头来，看着一只鸟飞进他的院子，又很踌躇地一边擦汗，一边对着两个门铃发愁。

橘家的宅子原本是一整栋，但他后来觉得这空间空旷得过头，请建筑师设计了一下，将一栋房子劈成两半，中间加了隔断，变成了一户两室一厅和一户一室一厅。睦月租的正是小的那一半，从正门望去，位于右侧。他透过窗户确认右边的房间并没有人后，转向了左边。

这宅子奇妙地分成两半。右边从外观看像样板房，处处都是全新的，门把手上都积了灰。而左边又像年久失修，连门铃按钮都是斑驳的。这按钮多数时候只有编辑在按，并且是用掌心拍，因而门正中心掉了一圈漆，剩下的金色油漆圆环一样镶在上面。睦月的指头还未触到那圆环，橘就已经拉开门。睦月穿了格子衬衫，又土又普通，一见橘就鞠躬。

他从此喊橘，橘先生。

后来他才知道橘比他大了十岁。橘并非照片上那样冷漠而疏离的人，至少对他不是。橘还订了牛奶，有时他忘记喝了，奶箱里放了昨天和今天的两瓶奶，橘就敲敲他的门，和他讲明事由。最后的结果是睦月坐在橘家吨吨吨喝奶，他分到的当然是日期新鲜的那瓶。关于这点橘并不多做解释。

橘还常常请他去家里坐，多数时候喝茶，少数时候喝咖啡。最开始橘还请他吃晚饭，并不好吃，可睦月还是顶着压力吃了下去，心想原来成长必经的坎坷，长大要吃的苦，就是这样的东西。

实际上，橘做的意面并不苦，也不酸，只是微妙。睦月想不通这盘意面的问题到底出在哪个步骤，就好像他不知道橘这样事事谨慎的人，怎么就做不好一盘意面。

后来他终于同橘坦言，对方的厨艺或许不能算好。橘朔也脸上出现短暂的错愕，随即笑笑，说确实，我看你吃晚饭的时候总不讲话，还以为那是家长教导的礼仪。

那时他和橘已经比较熟络了。他像树干上的蜗牛，沿着反重力的直线辛苦地爬坡时，橘偶尔还会推他一把，也会像今天这样，看见他落在尘土里时，用稍带戏谑但很包容的眼神笑他。他这副样子其实并不多见。如果编辑剑崎在场，一定会大喇喇地告诉睦月：他待你真的很好。可睦月总没有机会见到剑崎，这事便没有发生的余地。 

橘先生待他像学长，像前辈，像妈妈，像一切温柔的，贴心的，包容的年长者的总和。

他在橘怀里睡觉时也是这样想的。

2.

那天下了大雨，雨水裹挟着尘土，成了泛着土腥气的泥水。那道坡此时成了决不能跨越的高山，他便很有预见性地下了车，推着车一路走了下来。

回到家门口他才发现自己没带钥匙。睦月这时已经成了一只湿淋淋的小狗，裤脚和球鞋里塞满了泥巴，头发也已经彻底湿透了。他正躲在木质屋檐下翻找钥匙时，隔壁的橘开了门，问他是不是没带钥匙。如果是的话，可以去他那里躲雨。

他脱了鞋子，不知应不应该搞脏橘家的地板。橘家铺了木质地板，看上去颇有年代，睦月觉得自己像从外面玩闹一通的小狗，只能到处都留下脚印。橘看他眼神犹豫，才从柜子里找出一双拖鞋，让他穿上。

睦月湿淋淋地杵在门口，一时无法决定污染哪件家具。橘从浴室里找出大块毛巾，长长的纤维柔软得像云朵，橘把他整个都包进毛巾里，很仔细地替他擦头发。橘比他高一些，用长长的胳膊把他圈进怀里，又温柔又严厉地问他怎么不带伞。明明天气预报说了会下雨的。睦月会不会看天气预报呢？或许预报不总是准确，但还是准得多。下这么大的雨，实在很容易照着凉。啊，我给你泡咖啡喝吧。

睦月抓住橘即将离去的手腕，导致橘又把他圈进怀里。睦月问：橘先生有多高呢？橘想了想说，180吧，我觉得还蛮高的。睦月点点头说，橘前辈比我高八公分。橘说没关系，你还小，还会长高的。

睦月心想长高不长高都没关系了，我现在就要吻他。

这件事并不难，因为橘为了给他擦头发，整个身子都弓下了，眼睛同他平视，温暖的手隔着毛巾覆在他头上，温柔得不像陌生人。睦月抓住橘的衬衫领子，很仔细地吻了上去。他的舌头从橘两片薄薄的唇瓣里伸进去，转而啃咬橘的上嘴唇。

橘不怎么喝水，喜欢喝咖啡或者茶这样的饮料。但他的嘴唇好像永远都是干干的，上面覆了一层发白的组织，是脱水死去的细胞。睦月看了，总想着提醒橘用润唇膏。不过，橘先生搽润唇膏的模样他有些想象不到，总之不可能是在镜子前仔细地端详自己的嘴唇，顶多是在写作的间隙，像想起什么一样，从桌子上摸出来一管小小的膏体，草草地涂一层，又埋头一顿敲字。

膏体可能是薄荷味的，可能是草莓味的，也可能是柑橘味的。牛奶味的好像也不错。糟糕，橘在他心里难道永远是这样清新的香甜的味道吗？他觉得不妙。和望美聊到橘时，他不得不很小心地避开诸如此类的词汇：可爱，甜蜜，诱惑。这样的词汇不应当用来形容一位值得尊敬的长者。望美并不为此感到稀奇——睦月说话就是这样，吞吞吐吐的，经电波处理后，更加算不上什么奇事。好几次望美和他打电话，他总推脱说信号不好，把满腹情愁重新咽回肚子里。

望美是念地理学的，但因为很爱读书，所以懂得很多。她从小学开始，初中高中一路和睦月做同学，就连大学都分到同一间。她同睦月一起在教学楼前的餐厅吃饭时，同睦月提过雏鸟效应的事。而睦月嚼着嘴里的猪排，心想橘做的猪排盖饭竟然比学校卖的方便食品还要难吃。这实在不能说不是一件奇事。

3.

橘好像对他会亲上来的事情感到很惊讶，但也没有推开。他人生头一次觉得机遇近在眼前，而能够拥爱人入怀的机会并不多，并且总是飞速地消散，稍不注意就会从手心里滑落。睦月意识到：如果抓不住这机会，他一定会懊悔死的。

或许，他一开始也没打算把这忧愁又鼓胀的爱慕付诸实际——不仅没有勇气，好像也确实没有必要。八成是因为今天雨下得太大了，或者是因为橘的毛巾太柔软了。

他好像一只脏兮兮的动物，被橘捡回来。他脏，或者笨拙，或者普通，同外面任何一个大学生，或者任何一株植物，或是动物都没有区别。这对橘来讲都无关紧要。他一个人在这里住了至少一两年了，而橘比他正好大八岁。橘家里没有种任何一株植物，常用电脑的人会养的芦荟、好养的绿萝、漂亮的吊兰、或是可以净化空气的仙人掌，这些都没有。睦月是唯一一个能在他家常住的生物，假使那堵高墙可以算作一种特殊的室内设计，而把这一大一小两间房间视作一个整体的话，睦月是他唯一的同居人。

“橘先生之前有过房客吗？”

从绵长的亲吻中停下，睦月一本正经地问橘。他的眼睛里闪了灼灼的光，使这诘问平添很多严肃色彩。

“没有，”橘如实回答了，“你是第一个。”

这话显然给了睦月自信，他感觉天光大亮，自己正是那个被神选中的人。托马斯对特蕾莎说：脱！而上城睦月不具有这种勇气，也没有立场下命令。橘不一定会拒绝，但也不会同意，只会很平静地接受他这句话，然后置之不理。

他湿哒哒的衬衫还在往橘身上蹭，干净的家居服也染上了泥水。橘犯难了，最后把衣服也脱了。这给了睦月一个信号，于是后者拿出平生最大的勇气，把橘推到了沙发上。

橘家的沙发是布艺沙发，不是那种时下流行的北欧式家具，颜色饱和度低得好像色盲眼里的东西，也不是大块的黑白色块组成的冷淡东西。它是橘黄的，也可能是橘红，不黄不红一大片。这是非常老派的家具风格，和橘本人做派很一致。睦月一面把他推到沙发上，一面去解他的裤子。橘穿的是全套的居家服，下面套了一件松松垮垮的一条裤子，被睦月很轻易地扯下来。橘这时才想起反抗，抓住睦月抖得厉害的手，说睦月，不要这样。

睦月抬起头，很倔强地望向橘。他说橘先生，我喜欢你。你不要拒绝我好不好。

橘一下就心软了。他实在很喜欢睦月。这种喜欢有点像散步时见到路边的小动物，或是拐角处的一丛花，是对偶然相遇的另一个生命的怜惜。上城睦月并不特别。锐利的，新奇的，足够用来撰写的品质，他一概不具有。睦月有的只是健全，还有非常可爱的乖顺。

这样的小孩，很难不让橘依他。他想如果睦月再要来动他，他就不拒绝了。他们僵持了一会儿，睦月又来亲他，并且有要哭的征兆，喉咙里开始呜呜地哭起来。橘没有办法，腾出手去拍他的背。睦月的侵犯就这样得以继续下去。

睦月扯下他短裤，非常窘迫地同橘的性器相对。橘拍掉他的手，自己撸动起来，睦月后知后觉地脸红了，盯着橘在自己面前自慰，吓得连为自己丢脸都忘记了。他突然想到橘先生一个人住在这里这么久，平常也没见他有任何男女关系，他是怎么解决生理需求的呢？

上城睦月浑身上下都还是湿漉漉的，头上那条软乎乎的毛巾已经掉到脚边，整个人在过热的温度中陷入旖旎幻想。歌舞伎町的女子，街角的风俗店，解决完需求就转身离开的二流作家。眼看着青少年的幻想越发离奇起来，橘轻声唤他，说睦月，你在想什么？睦月这才醒过来，橘把腰挺起来，后穴暴露在他面前，示意他要做赶紧做，不要什么都让橘动手。橘的嘴巴并不吐出话语，锐利眼睑勾勒出的一双眼睛却暗自发红，同他商量。

橘先生家里有没有润滑剂这种东西，睦月完全没概念，只好硬着头皮把手指伸进去。温软的肠肉把他的手指包裹起来，在很矜持地勾引他继续。睦月原本觉得眼前的人原本是一滩琥珀，泛着橙月一样温柔的橙黄色，又像夕阳最后洒在地上的余晖，昏黄甜蜜，并不刺激。眼下他却觉得橘像一滩蜂蜜，湿哒哒甜滋滋地滴下来，上赶着等他操。

确认橘的后面已经软下来后，他把阴茎送进去。

这过程缓慢得仿佛时间都静止。橘只是沉默，沉默得好像睦月在强奸他，而他以这种方式保留尊严。想到这里睦月又觉得羞愧，他不是没有性经验，只是没有对应体验。一般对方都是漂亮的女生，生动撩人，像包装里五颜六色的糖果，是你情我愿的娱乐。而橘像一块凝固了的牛轧糖，是十比一浓缩的牛乳，但又硬又粘牙，使他觉得嚼不动，唇齿生香的同时，难免难堪。

橘调整了姿势，转而坐在他怀里，笨拙地上下动了两下，很努力地寻找自己的那块腺体。这期间他一直抱着睦月的肩膀，睦月忽然觉得自己像被溺水的人抓住的一根浮木，对眼前的人泛起没来由的怜惜之情。 

4.

当天晚上睦月在橘家过了夜。

淋了雨，又上了床，他睡过去的时候像被人一拳打晕，又累又困地被人一把抛进梦境里。可他中途又醒了过来，一看时间才三点半。橘还睡在身边，并且睡得十分平稳，睡姿端正，仿佛睦月只是床上的一个备用枕头或一个玩具熊，并不会影响到本人的睡眠。睦月忽然觉得沮丧，起床想找水喝。

他摸到厨房，从收拾整齐的橱柜里翻出了玻璃杯，给自己倒了水喝。一边喝水，他一边在心里梳理这事，觉得虽然难堪，但好像也不赖。橘先生很可爱，他一直都喜欢他。这爱慕心情好像玩老虎机，赢的时候少，输的时候多，但每每离去时，总觉得没有玩够：赢得不够痛快，输得也不够厉害。

从结论上来讲，是自己赚了便宜。

喝完水，他去门口翻书包。书包外皮是防水材质，里面的书都没湿掉。他是念建筑的，工图也都好好地放在里面，除了稍微潮了些，铅笔的痕迹有些晕开以外，基本没有什么东西受损。他跪在橘家的玄关前，从包里把书一本一本抽出来检查，最后从空荡荡的包里，掉出来一串钥匙。

这串钥匙原本只有三把。一把是门钥匙，一把是社团教室储物柜的钥匙，还有一把是保险箱的钥匙，里面放的是他为数不多的值钱东西。没过多久这串钥匙多了一把，多的是橘家门口的。

那时已经七月份了，学校还没放假，最后一门考试还有一周。学校设施不算差，就是不给装空调，但有资金大兴土木，一条一条路修过来，足足施了一个月的工。教室里又闷又热，空气好像都堵在这个方正空间里，不与外界交换。挖掘机挖土的声音隔着窗户传进来，混进结构力学的讲解声里。学生坐在教室里，都像在上刑。

睦月几乎是飞回来的。一回来他就打开橘这边的门，橘没在敲键盘，反而躺在沙发上睡觉——就是他们第一次上床那件沙发。睦月走进客厅，电视里放着搞笑艺人的节目。声音开得不大，橘撑着头躺在沙发上，手里还握着遥控器，闭着眼睛安静地睡着。

建筑和设计院分在一栋楼，睦月看橘睡得如此安稳，联想到教学楼中心摆着的雕塑。传统雕塑雕的都是欧洲人，大眼睛高鼻子，丰腴肢体从衣衫里露出来，肌理分明。而橘只是躺在沙发上，身上并没有毛毯。

他从鞋柜里翻出塑料拖鞋，跑去叫橘醒来。他把遥控器从橘手里抽出来，转而把手腕伸进去。橘握着睦月的手醒来，眼神迷蒙，显然没彻底醒来，眯着眼睛说，啊，是睦月啊，怎么了？

睦月还是没敢掐一把他的脸，举起左手，把手里的塑料袋给他看，说橘先生，我买了西瓜！我们今天一起吃西瓜吧。

橘问：你哪里来的钱买西瓜？睦月说我虽然穷苦，但也不至于西瓜也买不起吧。他一边说，一边抱着瓜去了厨房，从料理台上抽出水果刀，顺着瓜的腰切了一圈，红色的汁水喷射出来，洒在木质的砧板上。橘从沙发上坐起来，蜷着腿陷进沙发里，目光涣散地看着电视，并不理会在厨房处理剖杀西瓜的睦月。 

电视柜上零零散散摆了些乱七八糟的东西，有奖杯，有雕塑，还有橘的照片。大多是和作家朋友的合照，其中也夹杂着老照片，比如毕业照。照片里的橘穿着学士服，头上戴了学士帽，流苏垂到耳侧，搭在鬓发旁边。他身旁站了一个女孩子，面庞清秀，笑容温柔得像春风。睦月没问过这是谁，橘也没主动提过。这事情就这样过去了。

睦月的厨艺在橘之上，但兴许是因为今天日照过剩，阳光顺着水果刀的侧面直直地反射到橘的脸上。他一回头，眼睛便被日光刺痛，只好又飞快地扭过头去。而睦月捧着白色瓷盘里的西瓜，拉他去后院吃西瓜。

后院有一大片地，土质贫瘠，并不适合种花，只有杂草肆意疯长。橘不是没想过把土地翻新后，种上可爱的花草。可他发现总没有时间，而且他好像很抗拒这件事似的，睦月提了几次以后，察觉到了他的沉默，便也不再问他了。

后院有道矮矮的门槛，是砖石筑的，坐上去很凉快。橘和睦月并排坐在一起，中间放了雪白的瓷盘，里面盛了三角形的西瓜。睦月一面吃，一面同橘讲学校的事。他说学校最近总施工，但不装空调，教室里热得像烤箱，他就是烤箱里的小面包。橘被他逗笑了，慢悠悠地吐籽，把籽收集在手里，放在门槛上。

睦月咬了一口西瓜，把籽吐在荒地里。会不会长出新的西瓜藤呢？他转头问橘，橘还在低头吃瓜，嘴里嚼着鲜红的瓜肉，说应该不会吧，就算长出了西瓜藤，我也养不活的。小猫小狗，或者花儿啊什么的，我都养不活。还是算了吧。

睦月的肩膀脱力地垂下去了。只觉得身心都像泄了气的气球一样干瘪下去，黏糊糊的西瓜汁被风吹得半干，挂在指缝里，让他觉得难受。他想说些什么，但终究什么也没说出口。橘或许察觉到了，或许没有。只有西瓜汁顺着他们的手往下滴，一半滴在门槛上，成为一道血痕，一半滴进土里，成了滋润土地的养料，滋养着杂草的生长。 

5.

睦月一放假，就同橘去了一次镰仓。

按理说，他应该回家。放假没几天，家里就打来好几个电话，嘱咐他早些回家——他嘴上糊弄过去，心里却是想拖的——总归是想同橘多呆几天。那时他几乎已经住在橘家里了，多数时候一回家就往橘家跑。

他为自己这过剩的热情感到羞愧，但橘也不曾表现过抵触的情绪。后者只是一如既往地对他温柔以待，直到一次晚饭，睦月一面盛汤，一面在心里盘算如何开口：只要橘先生说一句，他立刻能想出一百个理由回绝回去的事。他腹稿还未成形，在心里缓慢地组织措辞时，橘把手里的汤碗放下，说：“睦月，我们一起去一次镰仓吧。”

“…镰仓？”

“对，正好有工作的邀请，说要在那边办一个小型的读书会。如果不介意的话，要不要一起去？”

说这话时橘下意识地把手团成一团，手指相互摩擦，显得居然有些无措。睦月点点头说，没关系，我和家里人说一声就行。能和橘先生一起去镰仓，我觉得很开心。

哪里只是很开心，简直是快乐得找不着北。当天晚上他就和妈妈打电话，说这个暑假要和同学外出。他是学建筑的，外出考察理所应当。地点是镰仓，有镰仓大佛，还有漂亮的紫阳花可赏。七月上旬，正是紫阳花开得最盛的时候。蓝紫色云霞笼罩在寺庙旁，一定清静又湿润。

他越讲越激动，话语里都变成湿润而热切的渴盼了。电话那头的母亲被他这没来由的热情感染，心说小学时的合宿旅行也未见他这般雀跃期待过，便大方答应了。

真到了镰仓，头两天都在下大雨。橘出门时衣服都还是整整齐齐的，回来全变了样，皱得像抹布一样挂在身上。睦月找不到理由同他一起出去，更想不到要在读书会上干什么。一直下雨，搅得他的雀跃全变成委屈，只好整天呆在酒店里等橘回来，像守在家门口的小狗。第三天橘拍拍他的肩，说要同他一起去东庆寺。睦月从被褥里探出一个毛绒绒的头来，隔着酒店的落地窗，才看见窗外雨已停了大半。

东庆寺不算镰仓最有名的寺庙，但搭上了季节的便车，游人并不少。头几天大雨倾盆，零落游人都被雨水浇跑，如今天气终于渐渐转晴，便也有人陆续赶往。

空气里的水汽被阳光依次捕捉，缓慢地炙烤着。他们在寺庙里一道看过去，木造的大佛大多保存完好，偶有小面积脱落金漆的，像独自一人承受了更多苦难，平和地呆在角落。书画、蒔絵、乃至古文书也都一一看下来，橘背着手很静默地走过，睦月就跟在他后面拿手账记录。

他们走到院子里，又绕着寺庙转了好几圈。橘忽然回过头来，同他说，这个季节，或许还是看花更重要。睦月怔怔地点头，收起了手账和画板，同橘一路走到小亭子里。

这期间游人都不少。从JR北镰仓站出来，他们跟着大部队一路走，很快就找到这里。时间逐渐到了正中午，太阳到了头顶，大多数游人都四散开来，只有橘还领着睦月一路前进。东庆寺的紫阳花不论是质还是量，都同明月院、长谷寺不能相比。但东庆寺离他们下榻的酒店并不远，而且千金难买游人少嘛。睦月想了想，摸了摸自己的鼻子，心里又泛起点不好言说的期许。

亭子设在寺庙院落的边角处，旁边有几道水，睦月定睛仔细看过，才知道这沟渠并非人工挖的小溪，而是昨夜的大雨汇集而成。小小的八角亭旁也植了紫阳花，此时像绣球一样堆在道路两旁，使睦月没来由地想到婚礼。

半小时前，橘同他讲过东庆寺的历史。说这里古来由女住持掌管，庇护了很多女性。北条时代的女性在家里受了男子的欺负，就跑到这寺庙来，只要修行三年，就拥有离婚的权利。因而，这里也有“断缘寺”的称号。

这么听来还真是不太吉利。睦月心想自己倒也不是第一次同人恋爱，但如此被动地陷入恋爱脑，事事都扯到自己身上，实在不多见。不过，“断缘”的另一面，也叫“逃婚”。这么想来，这缘断得倒也不全是消极意味，反而多了私奔一般的叛逆感了。

他正胡思乱想的时候，橘已经坐在亭子边缘的石凳上，从背包里摸出水来喝。睦月坐到他身边去，手撑着石凳的边缘，说，橘先生，这里谁也没有诶。

橘歪歪头，不知是否真的没有听懂，说是这样。那又怎么了？

睦月摆摆手，没再说什么话，装模作样地拧水瓶，可五分钟后又不安分地凑过去亲他。

哪怕是正午，东庆寺有松岗山依傍，又刚下过雨，因而并不算太热。睦月含着橘的下唇，好像叼了一块果冻，只觉得身心都在胶质的果冻里滑动。或许他就是果冻里的黄桃，被晶莹剔透的明胶从头到尾的包裹起来，一颗心摇摇晃晃，却又谁都能看得一清二楚。

橘并未拒绝，伸出舌头去回应他。

这时有花枝斜斜地伸过来。睦月去拢橘的肩膀，惊动了绣球花，层层叠叠的花心里包裹着的雨水顺着花瓣缝隙流下，全都倒进睦月衣领了，激得他一下就挺直了脊背。橘笑着去揉他的头发，手心里也全是雨水的湿润触感。 

6.

从镰仓回来没几天，睦月又去了一次正儿八经的实地考察。再回来时，已经是开学了。

时节逐渐转凉，但仍然有暑气盘旋，热气并未完全消散。上学又变成一件痛苦的事，而橘仍然日复一日地维持着固定的作息。他早上八点时会起来晨跑，跑完回来，从奶箱里取出牛奶，去厨房给自己煎一个蛋，再夹在面包片里吃掉。吐司通常是在周末买好一周份，睦月叮嘱他不吃的时候要用小夹子把塑料袋的口夹好。橘只是点头。

季节转凉，原本是清清爽爽的季节，睦月却觉得有些提不起劲来。他在一天晚饭时和橘提起学校的交换项目：是波士顿的一所理工名校。名字响得连橘听了也抬头一惊，说这确实是个很好的机会啊。

“橘前辈也听过这学校吗？”

“对啊。其实我大学念的是工科，毕业还在房地产公司干过两年。后来无意间以短篇小说出道，才辞掉工作，做了专职作家的。”

这些事都是睦月头一次听说。

橘的陈述简洁而轻松，可睦月直觉他有所隐瞒：哪里有这么容易的事。一般的社畜哪里能这么轻易地短篇小说出道，又能那么轻易地辞掉工作。

他对于橘的事情知道得太少了。橘朔也像某种坚硬意志汇集而成的材质，中间没有丝毫可以退让的情绪，比那两间房间之间的木质隔断更坚不可摧。这样的情人，比他煮的饭更能使人噎住。

不问问我要去多久吗？睦月突然觉得感到厌倦，觉得自己的追逐好像都是一厢情愿。而橘并不多说什么，察觉不到他的担忧不安，还在为这机会兴奋，甚至提出要去厨房开酒。

“不过睦月还没满二十岁吧。满二十岁的时候我们可以一起喝酒，啊，听上去好像大叔。”

睦月从此下决心，要去波士顿了。

这过程并不容易。首先需要英语，其次需要准备作品集。不论是成绩还是专业课，睦月抖排不上很前，面试的前一天，橘还在仔细地给他整理领带，说别紧张。只要你想，一定能够成功的。

睦月听了，心气都四散消弭，只能任橘摆弄他的衣领。这好比拳击场上，你的对手是一个毛绒绒的吉祥物玩偶。你的每一掌，无论是细心设计好了角度，还是有收有放地控制力道，化在他身上都涣散了，一切痛苦而百转千回的愁绪，在这里都化成可以谅解的东西。而吉祥物只会用短短的手环住你，请你开心一些。 

最后橘去机场送了他。睦月很木然地朝他摆手，然后转身去安检。

在波士顿上学的两个月，他又累又苦。着陆后睦月才反省过来，自己为数不多的倔强都给了橘朔也，并且被后者毫无商量余地的温柔全数接收。剩下的上城睦月，百分之八十是努力家，百分之二十是爱哭鬼。他缩在洛根的机场大厅偷偷地呜咽时，也没有人会过来牵他。机场里到处都是人，西装革履外套了厚厚的羊绒大衣，都在对着电话大吼大叫。

睦月没有人可以打电话。橘去送他的时候，他没有哭，并且下决心不再为这人哭。十四个小时后，他坐在冷冰冰的椅子上，为自己丢失的行李小声地哭泣。

这些橘都不知道。

等他们再说上话时，已经过了两个月。橘给睦月打去电话，当时睦月在图书馆门前的自动贩卖机买咖啡。接到橘的电话，让他有些手足无措，居然一抬脚走出了图书馆。

十二月的波士顿，绝不是人类可以泰然处之的温度。室外风大得又仿佛天天都有海啸。睦月在纷飞的风雪中无助地打颤，开始怀疑自己还能否活着见到橘。他一面接电话，一面在身上慌乱地找ID卡。直到橘的声音响起，他的身体像被关机一样静下来了。

“睦月”

“橘先生...？”

“我今年已经三十岁了。” 

“我知道啊，在十二月嘛。没能和你一起过生日，我很抱歉。”

橘把烟灰抖落在窗台上。睦月住的时候他也抽烟，不过不大在睦月面前抽。这事他没对睦月讲过。不知是否是烟的作用，他一把嗓子好像裹了砂砾一样沙哑，睦月后知后觉地反应过来：他的声音怪怪的。可能是喝酒了。

“我的钥匙丢了”，睦月坦白道。

“什么？什么钥匙？”

橘怀疑自己喝得太多，在睦月看不见地地方努力地睁了睁眼睛。

“橘先生家的钥匙。还有我家的钥匙。啊，我是说，我租的橘先生家的钥匙，不是……总之，钥匙被我搞丢了。我坐飞机来波士顿的时候，包里的行李全丢了。后来我花了好大劲，一周以后才找回来。衣服，书，作品集，文具，证件……全都在。但是就是找不到钥匙。”

“有可能是你没带，”橘很冷静地分析，看着掌心里一串钥匙。

“有可能。橘，为什么不给我打电话呢？”

没用敬语，睦月直呼橘的姓氏。他心想自己兴许被波士顿冷坏了，在严寒作用下凭空生出平日里不具有的胆识。不管那副钥匙下落如何，再找不到卡，他今天就要冻死在图书馆门口了。

“我觉得你应该在忙。”

“我现在就在忙。”

“……”

睦月听见橘出门的声音，怀疑他是出门倒垃圾去了。“橘？橘朔也？”

“那个……小夜子，就是照片里那个女孩子，是我的高中同学。很漂亮，也很温柔。”

“嗯。” 

“外面在下雪”，橘向他叙述。他说话全无逻辑，总是另起一个开头，又不展开。睦月只好依他。 

“对，我这里也在下雪。波士顿在下雪，而且一直刮风。你应该听不清我声音吧，这是因为外面一直刮风。我要被风雪埋起来了，橘先生。”

“嗯”，橘回应他，“我也是。我也要被大雪埋起来了，睦月。”

睦月只觉得眼睛都被雪片刺痛，再睁不开了。 

直到大雪将我们淹没。


End file.
